Getting started
It would probably be fair to say that most of the plans available for Model Steam Locomotives contain errors and omissions, and the ones for SPEEDY are no exception. Although many of the issues associated with this particular locomotive are well known in Model Engineering circles, this information is not included with the plans. There is no one place where all of the available information is available, so this is an attempt to put that right. Every Model Locomotive is unique and will have many details that do not replicate those on the full size locomotive. It's futile to attempt a scale backhead for example, it's simply not practical to make a working replica. That doesn't mean that the model can't have details that are in broad agreement with the full size locomotive. It's a matter of painting with a broad brush rather than a very fine one when it comes to absolute accuracy. It's your locomotive, so feel free to go your own way and add as much or little detail as you like. How this wiki is constructed. Each section of the locomotive has it's own page. Feel free to add one if it doesn't already exist. My own locomotive is in the early stages of contruction, so my contributions will unfold as work proceeds. Content. Please be concise with any content that you add, and where possible add photos or drawings to illustrate your point. I'm sure there will be many different points of view on some topics so please be tolerant of opinions that are at odds with yours. This is not intended to be a definitive guide to the construction of this locomotive, but a resourse for builders to draw on and make up their own mind. Some builders will want to add many scale feaures, others will be happy to use those outlined in the plans. And lastly, please be patient. It will take time for this to become useful, so please give as much as you take from it. Sources. There is a book 'BUILDING SPEEDY' A G.W.R. 0-6-0T in 5" GAUGE written by LBSC detailing the contruction of this locomotive. There is some useful information in it but it leaves a lot of questions unanswered. Model Engineering Forums like http://modeleng.proboards.com or http://www.model-engineer.co.uk/forums are a good source of valuable information, just search for 'SPEEDY' Plans, castings, materials and accessories can be found at REEVES 2000 & BLACKGATES ENGINEERING http://www.ajreeves.com/speedy-103-c.asp http://www.blackgates.co.uk Don't assume that you have to stick with imperial sizes. Metric threads are available in Coarse and several Fine versions, and suppliers in Mainland Europe are helpful, often sending parts without prior payment. A list of them is in the following link, and you'll find more on the Threads Page. Don't be afraid to substitute obsolete imperial sizes for metric stock ones which are often cheaper anyway than buying from specialist suppliers. Materials bought by the length from Steel Stockholders represent better value than many of those. http://www.dampf-modell-bahn.de/lief.htm And of course, the ultimate source is the locomotive itself, the sole survivor being No. 1501 on the Severn Valley Railway. A five inch gauge locomotive uses a scale of 1.0625" to the foot if you need to convert any dimensions taken from the real thing. If you're interested in finding out more about the designer of this model locomotive, LBSC, here's a link. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curly_Lawrence Original Drawings The National Railway Museum at Swindon holds some drawings of 1500/1501 locomotives as listed here... Card No. 206 Weight Diagram. Card No. 224 Weight Diagram Card No. 238 Weight Diagram Card No. 282 Weight Diagrams Card No. 882 G.A.(2) 0-6-0T class '1500' Lot 373 1948 *Most promising Card No. 7053 (2) G.A. of 0-6-0T '1500'class BR/GW 1948 *Most promising Card No. 8954 Erecting plan of 0-6-0T engine Nos.1500-09 Lot 373 1947 Card 12560 maximum cross section Card 12564 maximum cross section These appear to be available for access and copying but it's far from clear what they contain and if there's any useful dimensional drawings amongst them. Modern Techniques There are many parts that can be obtained laser cut, or you can submit your own files for cutting if you want something special made. The time saving is considerable and the accuracy is getting better all the time. 3D modelled parts can be 3D printed direct to wax and then vacuum cast in Bronze or other materials. See this '3D Printing for Model Engineers' Facebook page for more on that... https://www.facebook.com/groups/1415059758757262/